Lycoris
Lycoris was the clone of Nerine and who met Rin on a visit to the Human world. Background Lycoris is the second clone made by Project Yggdrasil, a combined effort by both Devils and Gods to create a sentient being with an enormous amount of magical energy. Since the first attempt failed due to lack of ability to hold such large magical powers, they believed the God of Devils' daughter, Nerine, made the perfect candidate. The cloning was successful and the clone took the name of Lycoris. Nerine and Lycoris can be distinguished from each other by the color of their eyes; Nerine has red eyes, while those of Lycoris are purple. Unlike her clone, Lycoris was gifted with the voice of an angel and loved singing. During a trip to the Human World, Lycoris met Rin and fell in love with him at first sight and told Primula all about him when she came back; which is the reason why Primula comes to the Human World. She is also the one who gave Primula was stuffed cats she carries around dearly, a gift from Rin to Lycoris. Unfortunately, Nerine fell ill to an incurable disease and Lycoris saved Nerine, by merging her physical being with Nerine's at the cost of her own life. A side effect of the merge, was transferred over Lycoris' emotions and desires, including her feelings towards Rin and as well as her singing talent. However, unlike Sia, this did not led her to developing multiple personalities and only caused her to share her clone's emotions and singing voice. It is because of Lycoris' major sacrifice that Nerine goes to the Human World to meet Rin, in hopes of fulfilling Lycoris' last wish. Character Relationships *Rin: Who she fell in love with at first sight on a trip to the Human world. Rin gave her the stuffed cats, that she later gives to Primula. *Nerine: Who she was cloned after, Lycoris dies so Nerine can live and Nerine takes her memories and singing talent. *Primula: Her friend from the laboratory. Lycoris was like an older sister to her and gives her the stuffed cats, Rin gave her before she died. Gallery Lycoris.png|Lycoris in Nerine's flashback XG2GEF.png|Primula and Lycoris Gallery003.jpg|Nerine and Lycoris featured together in the Tick! Tack! Fanbook Characters019.jpg|Lycoris in Tick! Tack! as a hidden character Lycoris ep 13.png|Lycoris being mentioned in the anime Triva *Much like the rest of the characters in Shuffle, Lycoris' name is based off a flower by the same name, commonly found in East Asia. *Like the other experiments of Project Yggdrasil, Lycoris had purple eyes. *Though, her physical form ceased to exist during the time of her death, Lycoris is a hidden character in Tick! Tack!. *Though mentioned continuously throughout the anime, Lycoris doesn't make a physical appearance. ** For an example, she is mentioned in episode 13 when The King of Devils mentions her to Nerine and again when Primula tells Rin why she came to see him. Category:Characters Category:Devils Category:Female Characters